


my voice is just a whisper (louder than the screams you hear)

by gingernut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Resurrection, Spoilers, i just want everything to be ok, this is what really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingernut/pseuds/gingernut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixty-six days, three weeks and four hours after her death, Allison Argent opens her eyes, spits out dirt from between her teeth and says, “Lydia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my voice is just a whisper (louder than the screams you hear)

Sixty-six days, three weeks and four hours after her death, Allison Argent opens her eyes, spits out dirt from between her teeth and says, “Lydia.”

***

She breaks free.

The coffin falls through with one swift kick to the middle. Soil pools around her, sifting through the broken wood, heavy and determined to drown her, but she pushes through, arms trembling, just like her father taught her. Her jacket is smothered to her face, her fingers beginning to bleed raw, but she pushes and pushes and pushes, her new heart pulsing in her throat, her breath whistling between her teeth.

It takes six minutes for her to reach the surface.

She gasps. She’s reborn. She thinks, _That’s a record Dad would be proud of._

***

She walks.

She’s shaking, her joints stiff and sore. She falls more than once, scraping her palms, but the pain is dull, distant, unable to breach the numbness of her skin. Snow crunches beneath her booted feet, and she tucks her freezing bloodied hands into her jacket pockets. She doesn’t know what date it is, what month it is, what year it is. She doesn’t know if she’s stumbling to an empty town, if everyone has left her, if she’s all alone. 

The thought sticks, catches in her throat and threatens to break her. For a moment she’s distracted. She staggers, falls to one knee. Tears spring to her eyes. She stares at the rows of gravestones, chest heaving. 

Alone. She could be alone. She could be forgotten. They could be happier without her –

No. _No._ Stop. She will not be broken.

She gets up. She brushes herself down. She keeps going.

***

She’s nearly there.

She lurches to the neatly-painted door, her boots scuffing against the steps. Her breathing is ragged. Her limbs feel like lead, dragging her down, but she’s so close. She’s so close it’s making her chest squeeze tight, her head swimming like she’s drowning. It almost feels like she is.

She presses the doorbell. Her finger leaves a bloodstain.

Silence. It makes her ears ring.

She presses it again. It trills down an empty hallway. 

_Please,_ she begs, pressing a bone-white arm against the porch wall, her legs shaking so hard she sways where she’s standing, her throat closing up, _please be inside, please, please –_

Again, a third time, her crusted nails digging hard into her palm. Somewhere, a dog barks.

A sob leaves her, unbidden. She sinks to the ground. She is alone. 

***

Except –

***

  
The door swings open.

“Look, if you think it’s funny to keep pressing the doorbell at this time on a Saturday morning, you have another – _oh_ , my god –“

Lydia Martin clutches the doorway like a lifeline with chipped red nails and dark haunted eyes and stares down at her dead best friend knelt, crying, on her doorstep.

“ _Allison_?”

***

“Lydia,” Allison Argent says, her eyes closing, her mouth coated with dirt, and everything fades.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "start of time" by gabrielle aplin.
> 
> unbeta'd. this isn't really what i wanted to post but i'm so exhausted of re-re-re-re-re-re-writing this that i'm giving up.
> 
> sorry but this is what REALLY happened to allison argent and i completely and utterly refuse to accept anything else. it's not really clear from here but personally i think lydia rose allison from the dead on her own. it just took a little while to work, that's all.
> 
> i didn't intend for this to be allydia, but you can totally interpret it to be that way if you want. 
> 
> thanks for reading. xo


End file.
